


You Play The Loving Woman, I'll Play The Faithful Man

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I still don't see why I have to be naked."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Play The Loving Woman, I'll Play The Faithful Man

"Smile."

Aeryn put on her best fake smile - the one that said _I'm going to kill you later._

John laughed, and she started to rethink the "later" part.

"I still don't see why I have to be naked." She saw his gaze travel down at that, and rolled her eyes.

"You're not naked. You're in the ceremonial dress of the ... whatever these guys are. And we're blending."

"I can't blend while wearing clothes?"

John grinned, the way he always did when they clashed over something trivial. She still couldn't fathom why he seemed almost pleased to be arguing. "These ... people have very strict rules about gender roles. Just this once, you're gonna have to pretend to be a girl."

"And you'll pretend to be a man?"

The nerve at the base of his jaw twitched, and she shrugged, trying not to smile.

"Fine. I'll be _subservient._ " She still couldn't help leading, and glanced over her shoulder as he began to follow. "But just this once."


End file.
